Specimen 9
Spec 9= is a randomly encountered specimen in Spooky's House of Jump Scares. It can appear anywhere from Room 51 onwards. Where it was originally encountered and how it was contained is unknown, but it was supposedly killed and dismantled by GL Labs due to it being too difficult to contain. Appearance is a skull-shaped mass of clay that accrues mass by devouring helpless victims. It moves by floating while waving from side to side as if taking steps, but has two visible appendages which may be shoulders or legs. Gameplay Starting from room 51, players may occasionally enter a room branched into three paths: a door to the left, a dead end to the right, and a long dark hallway straight ahead. Traveling down the dark hallway will make the walls gradually close in until the player can no longer move. After another second or two, Specimen 9 will appear at the end of the hall, then turns and quickly rushes to the player with a disturbing, electronic sound, filling the screen with its face. Most of the screen is red, with a huge wall of text composed solely of "TAKE THE DEAD TO", which references the fact that Specimen 9 "Takes the dead" to take more dead/victims, at least according to the CAT-DOS. Aside from this, Specimen 9 can appear in any room if the player stays idle for a certain amount of time. If this happens, Specimen 9 will give a sound warning for its arrival before appearing from the room's door, and will begin to chase the player, though it won't kill the player immediately. However, it still moves very fast and deals roughly 60 damage. Because of how deadly it is, it is highly recommended not to stay idle in any room for too long without pausing the game. At the end of the game, Specimen 9 transforms into a humanoid version of itself, and attacks the player in a "final boss" battle in which he has a variety of unique moves, each move getting stronger the more injured he is. Audio "AMPUTATED MARSHMALLOW", plays when Specimen 9 rushes to the player. "SOUR LEMON", plays when Specimen 9 kills the player. Trivia * Specimen 9 appears to have modified or corrupted its own CAT-DOS entry, implying it may have psychic or supernatural powers. * Specimen 9 is one of the three specimens that can kill the player on contact, the others being Specimen 7 and Specimen 12 while inside the mansion. * It is also the only specimen to attack the player in any room, if they leave the game idle for too long. * As of now, Specimen 9 is the only specimen deemed so hard to contain that it had to be dismantled. * Specimen 9 is the only specimen that can kill the player in safe rooms (the elevator, CAT-DOS room, Minigames room, etc.) * Specimen 9 and Specimen 1 are the only specimens to not have a themed room and can be encountered any time throughout the game. |-|Spec 9 (Boss Mode)= Specimen 9 (Boss Mode) is the final boss of Spooky's House of Jump Scares. Appearance Specimen 9 in Boss Mode is a large red humanoid creature that resembles an "evolved" form of the regular Specimen 9. It looks like a human male without skin. Fight During the boss fight, Specimen 9 has three moves. The first attack involves creating multiple holes on the floor from which screaming pillars with distorted faces shoot out, damaging the player. After this he uses an attack creating a shadow of a hand stretching across the room, following the player. After a short bit, the hand will stop and smaller hands will emerge out the shadow which will attack. This attack also spawns smaller enemies which can be defeated with the axe. His third attack involves him shooting a ball of energy which you must hit back at him with your axe. Once he is hit, he will become immobile for a few seconds and the player must attack him with their axe. After enough hits, the boss will be defeated. Audio "FRIED CALAMARI", Specimen 9's boss battle music. Trivia * Specimen 9's energy orb ability is a nod to Ganondorf's Dead Man's Volley attack from the Legend of Zelda series, in which you must deflect the energy orb with your weapon back to the boss, making it vulnerable to attack. * The hands shooting out from the shadow hand on the floor are left hands closed to fists. Left-handedness is classically seen as more evil (from Latin "sinistre", lit. "left-handed"). ** Coincidentally or not, Spooky is also usually depicted as left-handed. * Before the Boss Battle, the player goes through a white room where a radio announces "I'm taking all those 'logs' they keep throwing out. And I'm nailing them together." and the number 731 appears on a wall. This is likely a reference to the infamous Japanese Unit 731, which performed horrific experiments on prisoners during World War II and referred to their test subjects as "logs", while the 'nailing together' part seems to be a reference to how Specimen 9 gains more mass as it "takes the dead". * In this form, Specimen 9 bears a resemblance to Servant Grunts from Amnesia: The Dark Descent. |-|Gallery= Spec 9 CAT-DOS Specimen 9.png|A corrupted CAT-DOS entry CAT-DOS Specimen 9 corrupt.png|Another corrupted CAT-DOS entry Spec 9.png|Specimen 9, planning your demise SPEC_CLAY.gif|Specimen 9, charging the player Specimen 9 Death Screen.gif|Specimen 9's death screen. Spec 9 (Boss Mode) Taker_spr.png|Human Form Specimen 9 Taker_spr.gif|Humanoid form of Specimen 9 Transformation.gif|Specimen 9's transformation. Category:Specimen